


Cross the Space between Us

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Kili's and Thranduil's wedding





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20443647#t20443647) prompt

Kili played with his ring. It was a plain, silver band without a pattern or gemstone. He had worn it for little over a year and in a few hours he would finally get rid of it. Fili had accused him of impatience but he never had to wait two and a half years between his first kiss and the first night.

Tonight he would finally have Thranduil in his bed, naked and – 

“Kili, wake up you lazy arse”, Fili said loudly as he knocked. Kili groaned, pulling his hand out of his pants. “Come in.”

“I was going to ask if you’re excited but I can see that you are”, Fili said, giving Kili’s crotch a pointed look. 

“Shut up.”

“I can give you five minutes if you want – “

“No, it’s fine. Let’s get this over with.”

“As if you haven’t been looking forward to this more than anything else.”

“Yes, but I’d rather skip the feast.” As per tradition he and Thranduil hadn’t seen each other since setting the wedding date. Since it was a dwarvish tradition but not an elvish one, Kili was sure that Thorin had only insisted to get one over Thranduil. Completely disregarding that Kili would be affected too.

“It’s only a couple more hours. And then you’ll have the rest of your life with him.”

“You’re right”, Kili sighed and got out of bed.

“I’m always right.”

“And so humble.”

“No need for false modesty.”

Kili took a bath and dressed in the clothes Dis had laid out for him: dark blue velvet clothes with an elaborate silver-stitched pattern along the sleeves and the neckline. Black leather boots decorated with the same pattern and the crest of Durin’s house on his belt. When he came out of the bathroom, Fili, Dis and Thorin were waiting for him. It was tradition that the closest family would help him to get ready for the wedding.

Dis walked to him and laid her hand against his cheek. “My little boy, all grown up.”

“Mum…”

“It’s fine. I’m glad one of you at least marries. There’s nothing quite like it.”

“I could still marry”, Fili protested.

“Yes but not a king”, Kili grinned. 

“I’d rather have a queen in any case.”

“Thranduil has arrived in Dale. He should be here shortly so you better hurry”, Thorin said to break their bickering.

Kili suddenly sat still but he couldn’t keep an excited grin from his face. It was happening. It was finally, actually happening.

////////////////

They saw each other for the first time in weeks and Kili was unable to look away. Thorin steered him around a table that he would have walked into otherwise because he couldn’t take his eyes off Thranduil. He stood under the canopy, tall and regal and beautiful and Kili wanted to touch him so badly it hurt. 

His robe was made of silver and red silk with a vine-like pattern and he wore no crown on his unbraided hair or any other kind of jewellery, apart from the silver ring Kili made for him for their engagement.

Thranduil smiled at him and suddenly it was as if there were no other people around. As if they were the centre of the world. 

Three times Kili walked around him, nearly tripping over his own feet once because he couldn’t be bothered to look where he was going. Each circle stood for a different virtue of marriage: love, justice and righteousness.

“A year has passed. Are you willing to go forth on your journey together?” Balin asked, as he was the one officiating their wedding. 

“Yes”, Kili said.

“I do”, Thranduil replied. He took his ring off and gave it to Kili, who gave him another, a golden one as per elven tradition. However when he had forged it Kili had made it a thin vine bedecked with tiny diamonds, opals and moonstones because he knew Thranduil’s appreciation for white gems.

“I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine.” Thranduil looked into his eyes as he recited his vow and Kili felt his throat dry under the intensity of Thranduil’s eyes on him. The short touch when they had exchanged rings had been as cruel and blissful as water drops on the lips on someone dying of thirst.

He took off his own ring and pressed it into Thranduil’s hand. The small contact between them sent sparks down his spine.

“In your halls I will find a house, in my heart you will find a home”, he said as Thranduil slid the ring on his forefinger. It was unadorned and smooth, made to sit at the base of his finger so it wouldn’t interfere when he drew his bow.

Then they were led to an adjacent chamber to be left alone for a few minutes. It was tradition born of the tacit understanding that newlyweds would need to relieve some tension before attending the festivities again. 

The moment the door closed Thranduil and Kili melted against each other, kissing like they never would have the chance again. Their hands roamed hungrily over each other’s bodies, greedy for even the smallest patch of skin.

A knock on the door interrupted them.

“We could just leave”, Thranduil said.

“That’d be highly impolite”, Kili replied while he straightened his clothes. However one look at either of them and no one was going to be fooled. They looked just too dishevelled for that. “Also, aren’t elves meant to be patient?”

“I’m not feeling particularly elvish right now”, Thranduil said and caught Kili’s mouth in another kiss.

Someone knocked on the door again. Thranduil looked like he was ready to murder whoever it was that kept interrupting them and Kili wasn’t sure he’d stop him even if it was Fili.

It turned out to be Thorin instead whose disapproving look at their flushed faces was nothing short of hilarious. Kili knew his uncle didn’t like Thranduil but now that they were married he should leave the chaperoning be.

“Yes?” Thranduil asked, his hands still cupping Kili’s face.

“You might want to go back to the feast”, Thorin said in a tone that implied he would make sure they did.

“Give us another moment, uncle”, Kili said with an almost apologetic look in Thorin’s direction.

Thorin crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

Thranduil shrugged slightly and kissed Kili again. That Thorin was watching didn’t seem to disturb him. Finally he let go of Kili but took his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Shall we?”

“We can leave early, right?” Kili asked his voice rough.

Thranduil smiled. “Whenever you want.”

Hand in hand they walked out to greet their guests and take their congratulations.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
